1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, which may include an information processing apparatus in which only a predetermined storage device, for example, a memory module and a hard disk can be used.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus such as a personal computer is extremely versatile, and various peripheral devices can be mounted thereon. A peripheral device which is important for using a personal computer is a storage device which is used to store data and the like. Examples of a storage device include a memory module (semiconductor storage device) and a hard disk.
A technology has been proposed which performs a self-inspection using serial numbers with respect to components which constitute a computer of a client (Patent Document 1; Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-213457). Another technology has also been proposed which disables activation of a software which is installed without authorization in an information processing apparatus (Patent Document 2; Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-344096). Further, a diagnostic system technology has also been proposed which uses a basic input output system in a personal computer (Patent Document 3; Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-173808).
There are various standards and specifications (hereunder, referred to as “specifications”) for the memory module. Main specifications for the memory module include storage capacity of an entire of the module, a density of a memory device, and a transfer rate. Similarly, there are various specifications for the hard disk. Main specifications for the hard disk include the connection interface, and storage capacity of an entire of the hard disk. These specifications differ according to the manufacturer.
Since the specifications differ described above, even when a memory module can be mounted in an expansion slot, there is a possibility that a computer can not recognize the entire memory capacity. Further, even when the memory module can be mounted in the expansion slot, there is a combination of a personal computer and memory module in which operations of them become unstable. The same applies for the hard disk.
Accordingly, it is desirable for a manufacturer and administrating person of a personal computer that only a hard disk and a memory module, which operate properly on the personal computer, can be used in the personal computer, or that only components (supported products), which correspond to the personal computer, can be used in the personal computer. Further, it is also desirable for the manufacturer and the like that a memory module and a hard disk, for which its entire memory capacity is not recognized, can not be used in the personal computer, or that only components (non-supported products), which does not correspond to the personal computer, can not be used in the personal computer. However, in contrast, there are some cases in which an user of the personal computer wants to use the non-supported products on their own responsibility.